Legends Turned Myth
by TENNIS-w-GUITARS
Summary: Very few truly knew them. Some did. They knew the legends. The pirates who threw the world into an uproar. Some people had the privilege; the chance to meet those crazy, wonderful, powerful, remarkable Straw Hat Pirates. And so they told stories of the Pirates.


**Just saying: I ****don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Legends Turned Myth**

The Straw Hat pirates have been practically everywhere in their adventures and lifetimes. East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, South Blue, The Grandline, the All Blue-they truly have been everywhere. They're the pirates that became heroes in societies eyes (regardless of Luffy and the crew refusing the name of hero). Those Pirates saved people… Whether it is from themselves, authorities, or any other form or repressors- it didn't matter whom. The Straw Hats, mainly their Captain, had a way of instilling faith into broken people and putting them back together again with a few simple words and bone crushing punches. Monkey D. Luffy gained everyone's trust, loyalty, and respect in his own way. Not only did the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates put broken people back together, he also gave them strength. Luffy gave people power. The crew of his enforced everything their Captain did and gave, only further instilling humans newfound faith and strength. So, when the Straw Hats left every island they've ever ventured to, the islands inhabitants we're often very sad. Many though, after time had passed, began to root for the Straw Hats and their dreams- hoping the dreams of that pirate crew would come true.

The Straw Hats made the impossible, possible. Was it their determination? Their Will to survive? Their uncanny strength that could not be matched? Or was it just them? Just how they were. How they displayed the highest quality humanity could reach.

People who've encountered them, spoken to them, seen them, read of the, and heard of the pirates great adventures whispered in hushed tones in corners at bars know and can re-tell the amazing story of the Straw Hats journey to achieve their dreams.

Unfortunately, over time, those stories became quieter, and faded; all the participants in that story having died off over the years. But still, sometimes, if some ask the right old man or woman, they can riddle you the Straw Hats tale. They can tell you of a story so miraculous a lesser man will not believe it happened. A story about how a town, their town, was once surprisingly saved from destitution: by pirates. And, sometimes if you ask an uptight elder who never agree with anything they'll tell you of a group a pirates who turned the world upside down, and how powerful that pirate crew was. The stories pass down, from one old person to curious child, then no matter how unarguable the old or now young story teller is, they'll come to the same conclusion as any other: The Straw Hat Pirates story was incredible.

In the end though, time does go on, years pass until it's a new millennium, a new era, and a new world. These amazing tales of legends so powerful dwindle down to myths-just stories they'll say. It wasn't real. It never happened. How could it have, the characters in the story were too amazing, too powerful to have ever existed in this world. Time doesn't wait for anyone, and it certainly doesn't wait for stories about amazing pirates and a Captain who wore a straw hat.

Yet, children still crew up with hearing the stories- of an amazing pirate wearing a straw hat-whispered to them by their parents as a bedtime tale. Some of those children, a small handful, grew up to be believers, and because they believed these "myths" they were ridiculed. But because of that ridiculing, those strong enough prevailed and continued to believe and tell stories of amazing pirates.

For one boy though, those myths were legendary.

For one boy, those tall tales were real.

For one boy, those stories of the Straw Hats sparked his Will.

For one boy, those amazing stories struck his curiosity to experience the sea himself

And he set off to sea, to have his own adventures, not quite like the Straw Hats, more of his own.

And what an adventure it was.

* * *

**...**

Okay so... I have a feeling this is soooo not how One Piece will end- i mean who could really forget a boss like Luffy? Anyways, this was just an idea i had that i don't actually believe will happen, but had to write down and get out of my head regardless.

Reviews are appreciated :p


End file.
